All I Want For Christmas
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Hotaru invented a wishing machine for Christmas. And Mikan was the first one who tried it. Hmmm, I wonder what her wish was. Warning: OOCness in the end, and quite Cliche is you would ask me.


**Author's Note:** sigh It's been a while since I last updated. But still, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with your family and friends. A special fic for someone, though I'm sure he wont be able to read it. Another crappy story from me, don't read it if you really don't want to. A BIT long for a oneshot, I hope you wont get bored on reading this. OOC will be shown.

**

* * *

All I Want For Christmas**

Tsubame Sakura

* * *

Mikan sighed, "Hotaru," She whined as she got up from Hotaru's bed.

"When will you finish your invention? I really want to go to central town!" She said as she pouted.

"Will you shut up and go by yourself? I'm working here."

"But Hotaru! It's Christmas eve!" Mikan said as she was about to cry. Hotaru took her goggles off and looked at her with dirt on her face. Mikan smiled thinking that Hotaru would finally come with her.

"I need crabs." Mikan fell down anime style.

"Is that all you think about?!" Mikan said as she stood up again.

"I'm going downstairs. Don't touch _anything._" She glared at her before leaving the room.

"Meanie," She looked at the invention that Hotaru was working on and got curious so she went closer. She took the blueprint and read it's instruction.

_Invention no. 25_

_Wishing machine—_

"I've heard of a wishing well, but a wishing machine??" Mikan asked, (Hey, just play along will ya?)

_Write in a piece of paper your wish and put it in the little blue box that the robot is holding, this machin will only work in Christmas seasons. Your wish will eventually come true. Though it depends on your wish, it has its own limits._

"Wow, Hotaru invented a machine like this? She's amazing!" She said as she grinned.

"She won't mind if a test this right? I am her 'so-called' guinea pig." She said. She took a piece of paper and a pen.

"Hmm?? What will I wish for?" She asked herself.

Minutes passed...

"Argh! I can't think of anything!"

"Hey idiot, why are you shouting?" Hotaru finally came in her room.

"O-oh, n-nothing!" Mikan said as she hid the paper and the pen.

"Oh look at the time, if you really don't want to come with me Hotaru then I'll be going!" She shouted as she ran passed Hotaru.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Idiot."

Mikan's POV

I sighed, I waited for the bus to arrive, "I guess I couldn't think of a decent wish." I said.

She got on the bus and eventually arrived in Central town, "Hmmm? I don't think wishes easily come true, so why bring hope now? But on the second hand, this is Hotaru's invention we're talking about."

"Talking to yourself again, idiot?" Mikan jumped in surprise when she heard the voice close to hers.

"Natsume," She said in an angry tone.

"Oh hi Ruka-pyon!" But suddenly changes tone when she saw Ruka beside Natsume.

"Hi, Mikan." He said as he gave her a warm smile.

"What brings you here? Christmas shopping?" He asked as he patted Usagi.

"Hm, no not really, actually I'm done buying gifts for everyone. By the way, do you like what I gave you?" She asked.

"I haven't opened it yet."

"How 'bout you, Natsume?"

"Me neither.

She sighed, "Well, of course you didn't, it's still not Christmas!" She laughed at herself and wanted to smack her forehead for asking stupid questions.

"Oh, sorry, need to go; I still need to buy things for Usagi." Ruka said, "Is it okay if I leave you for awhile, Natsume?"

"Hn." He replied.

"Okay, see Mikan, Natsume!"

"Bye, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she waved her hand at him.

"So…"

Natsume looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Wanna go around?" She asked. Natsume walked away, "Hey!"

"Aren't you going to come?" He asked her.

"Well, you could've just said so!" She shouted. As she followed him.

"_Okay, just calm down Mikan, you've been with him 3 years, why react now? It's just a matter of fact that you have a crush on him since last year!" _Mikan blushed. She looked at Natsume and went back on looking at her shoes. She then remembered the wishing Machine Hotaru invented.

"Hey, Natsume, did you make a wish for this Christmas?" She asked.

"I don't have any wishes." He replied. "And I can't believe and idiot like believe in such." He smirked.

"Hey! Wishes sometimes come true you know!"

"Sometimes," He said, "Not all, it actually depends on your wish if it's vanity or not."

"You jerk! At least wishes give people hopes!" Mikan said.

"Waste of time." He said, "Why have hopes when it won't come true anyway?"

"…Jerk, you completely destroyed about me believing in wishes." She said, as she ran away from him.

"…tch, idiot." He said.

She ran back to Hotaru's room, it was already 7:00 pm, she looked for Hotaru but she didn't find her in her room, she sat on her bed and looked at her shoes.

"I'm really an idiot, and I think that Natsume would be happy this Christmas, but I thought wrong." She sniffed, (A bit over reacting, isn't she?)

She saw Hotaru's invention and walked closer to it. She took a pen and a paper and wrote, _"All I want for Christmas is…him"_ She put the paper on the box and a minute passed nothing happened.

"Ha, I'm such an idiot. Natsume's right, sometimes wishes don't come true unless it's vanity." She said, "I need to freshen up." She went out of the room and went to the Sakura tree.

She sighed, "It's no use. I'm sure he dislikes me." She said as she sat under the tree.

"And I can't believe I actually wrote that."

"Wrote what?" Mikan jumped again in surprise as she stood up, she look up the branch and saw Natsume sitting on it. He jumped down and faced Mikan.

"Hwa... wha?"

"Is that all you can say? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-it's none of your business." She said. _"Oh, great I forgot my jacket, it's freaking cold!"_

"Why are you only wearing your sweater and your… short skirt?" Natsume asked.

"I-I said it's none of your business!" She said.

"You better head inside."

"I'd rather stay here for a while." Mikan grunted, but soon felt warmth over her shoulder.

"If you're going to stay here, then might as well borrow that." He said as Mikan touched his jacket. (Or whatever you call it) He sat down underneath the tree and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"Stupid, I can use my alice anytime." He said. Mikan sat beside him, "About what happened earlier, I didn't mean all that."

"…" _this is your only chance Mikan! CONFESS! CONFESS!_

"Hey, Natsume I uh…"

"Listen, idiot. I wanted to give this to err, Santa clause, but I guess I was too late." Natsume said as he gave a piece of paper to her.

"You can have it." He said as he left.

"Huh?" _Great Mikan! You lost your chance to confess!_ She looked at the yellow paper. Her eyes shot wide open and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

_All I want for Christmas is… YOU._

She smiled and looked at the dark blue sky.

_I guess wishes really do come true._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Bloopers:**

Her eyes shot wide open "Natsume! You'll pay for this! I swear I'll kill you!!"

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Lame right? Review if you'd like. CHEESY! And it's… _bitin_, right? I'm really sorry for the lame fic. I didn't bother checking my grammar because I'm too lazy. And _heartbroken_, JOWK! Merry Christmas everyone! I'm a lame-o! 


End file.
